


Unwelcome Rescue

by Jacket_Simp



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games), PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: <3, For a Friend, M/M, but y'know, gotta love your friends, he may be my boyf, i wrote this as a gift, there's a smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacket_Simp/pseuds/Jacket_Simp
Summary: Jacket got into a touch of trouble and his least favorite fellow heister comes to rescue him, with a surprise.(This is a gift for a friend because I care. <3)
Relationships: Jacket (Hotline Miami)/Sokol (Payday)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Unwelcome Rescue

It’s been a rough heist, Jacket got picked up while holding off cops to get the heisters out of the area. He’s still cuffed in a cop car on site while they poke around and clear the area, they have him shut in of course because he keeps trying to break loose and kill the cops. Unmasked, unarmed, angry and locked in a car under guard he’s struggling against the cuffs. Once in a while he gets frustrated and kicks the seat in front of him then continues to try to focus on getting out. A good bit passes, usually by now Bain’s gotten him back in but apparently things aren’t going his way today. 

He stops for a bit to rest, it’s quiet when he hears a couple of small metal bounces outside the car door, it’s a grenade. Jacket leans away from the door and it goes off blowing away the cops outside and fucking up the door a bit. As the smoke begins to clear he sees someone come over and pull the door open and lean through. It’s Sokol, the last person he wanted to see.

Sokol pulls his mask up and smiles at Jacket who looks bitter that his savior is here. Sokol beckons him closer and he moves towards him begrudgingly. He leans over Jacket, reaching around him and uncuffing him. Jacket goes to move his free arms to push him away only for Sokol to kiss him suddenly. 

Sokol pulls away gently after a moment and smiles at the now blushing killer and laughs. “You need to work on your temper my friend.” He tosses Jacket his mask back and a gun. “Now come on! We’ve gotta get you home, eh?” He pulls his own mask back down and readies for the cops now getting ready to swarm as Jacket masks back up. This is going to be a long day, isn’t it?


End file.
